The Valley
by LiquidSunset
Summary: Set during book 4, when Arkarian takes Isabel home for the first time.


To celebrate the release of the long awaited 4th addition to the guardians of time series, here's a little one shot featuring everyone's favourite couple 3

* * *

Arkarian carries me up the timber staircase and lays me down ever so gently on his - _our -_ bed. His violet eyes glow with tenderness as he kisses me slowly and softly, his hands roaming over my body to places they've never been before. I wrap my legs around his waist and delve my hands into his hair, attempting to draw him closer. But I know that I won't be satisfied until I feel him inside me.

Always tender, Arkarian removes my clothing layer by layer, taking care to kiss and caress each newly exposed inch of skin. My heart pounds as his tongue swirls around my nipples one by one, his tongue creating beautiful pressure against my skin. The usually soft fabric of his sweater feels rough and scratchy against the bare skin of my stomach and I move my hands to pull the hem up. Arkarian moves to help me remove it and before I know it his lips are back against mine, this time with an urgency unlike ever before. I moan as he sucks and nibbles on my bottom lip, the soft skin of his chest pressed against my breasts. My hands roam over his arms and back, slender and not bulging with obvious muscles like Dillon's but filled with undeniable strength, as if he's been cast from iron.

I marvel at the life and raw energy that is Arkarian. And he's mine, all _mine._

"I'll be yours for all time." Arkarian murmurs as he trails a line of kisses down my neck to my shoulder blade, perhaps in response to my thoughts.

Pressure builds in my abdomen as he once again moves lower and doesn't stop until he's pulled first my jeans and then my underwear down my legs, throwing them on the floor unceremoniously. I gasp as the cold air hits my most intimate area and moisture pools out of my warm folds. Arkarian kneels between my spread knees and meets my gaze with eyes as dark as liquid midnight. Never breaking eye contact, he bends down to kiss my knee and slowly move up my inner thigh. More moisture gathers between my legs as he bites down ever so gently on the flesh of my thigh. I can't help but moan at the sensation of being touched for the first time and bury my hands in his hair.

Holding my hips, Arkarian gently but firmly licks the moisture from my sex, his tongue delving deep into my folds. The sensation is so strange and foreign that I whimper beneath him. A dam breaks inside me and I feel rather than see Arkarian smile cheekily as the torrent of fluid flows forth. As his tongue swirls at a tight bundle of sensitive nerves, I feel him slowly insert a slender finger inside me. I squeeze my eyes shut as he delicately caresses me from the inside and sends currents of warm electricity shooting into my navel. My hand reaches for his unoccupied one and my fingers interlink with his, keeping me anchored so I don't float up to heaven.

Sliding another finger inside me, Arkarian moves up to face me and slowly kisses me, his tongue sliding into my mouth. I blush as I realise that I can taste myself on him, sweet and musky and insane with desire for him. He chuckles against my lips and firmly curves his fingers inside me, making me shudder in pleasure.

I want him.

All of him.

My hands move to his hips, fumbling with his belt, desperate to undo them and remove any barrier between our bodies. He extracts his fingers from inside me carefully and shrugs out of his trousers and underwear impatiently and I blush as his erection springs free, dripping with clear fluid. My lips never leaving his skin, I grab hold of him and this time it's his turn to gasp. I feel him throb beneath my hands as he get harder in my grip and he thrusts his hips into my hand.

I stroke the length of his member, marvelling at how hard and soft it is at the same time. I swirl my fingertip against the tip, using the precum leaking out as lubrication. Arkarian moans against my lips and sends shivers to my toes as he presses his body against mine.

"I want to feel you inside me." I whisper in his ear while I nibble on the sensitive spot beneath his ear.

Arkarian reaches into the drawer in the nightstand and pulls out a foiled wrapper. I watch as he carefully rips it open and puts the condom on with a hand betraying only the slightest of nervous shakes. He meets my gaze and my heart skips a beat as he brings my hand to his lips, planting kisses as light as a butterfly's wings on each of my fingers in turn. He kneels between my legs again and I can feel him pressed against my entrance.

As Arkarian leans down to kiss me, I feel him enter me slowly.

My entire body stiffens as I'm filled for the first time, my muscles clamping down around him as I realise that he's _inside me._

I've never felt so close to anyone.

I've never felt more complete.

Arkarian's lips never leave my skin as he thrusts slowly and deeply into me, waking me from a slumber that I wasn't aware I was in and reaching into depths I never knew existed. His touch leaves a trail of wildfire in its wake, his hands setting my skin alight and drowning me in the flames of his love.

This is what it feels like to be whole.

I never realised that when you make love, you actually _make love._

Arkarian lifts my legs to his shoulders in a way that increases the depth of his thrusts until I can feel him reaching the barrier to my womb. He turns his face to the side and kisses my knee as my nails dig into the skin on his back and I groan at the feeling of being completely full. I love how we fit so perfectly like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Arkarian's strokes increase in speed and strength and I can tell by the way his brow is furrowed in concentration that he is nearing his release. I've never seen anything more beautiful than the way he moves, his face framed in an electric halo of blue, his body all muscle and sinew, pulsing beneath my hands.

I can't get enough of him.

I feel his hand between my legs, rubbing at the swollen bundle of nerves that is my clit.

It's all I need to fall off the edge.

His touch sends waves of pleasure through my body and my walls contract involuntarily around him as I let the orgasm wash over me. I can't help but squeal as the pressure in my abdomen is released and stars explode behind my eyes.

Arkarian gasps erratically as my orgasm makes me clamp down around his erection. I know he has reached his peak when he pushes deeper inside me than ever before and bites down on my shoulder with a shuddering groan. I feel him pulsing and twitching inside me as he rides out his orgasm and my hearts melt at the thought that I brought him this pleasure.

After a few moments he leaves my wet folds and disposes of the condom in a waste basket by the bed. My body is throbbing and I feel empty without him inside me.

I just gave Arkarian a piece of my soul.

Arkarian is immediately by my side again and gathers me into his arms, planting gentle kisses on my forehead, my eyelids, my nose and finally my lips. "Did you have fun?" He asks breathlessly between kisses.

I lean on my elbows and look into his beautiful eyes, absentmindedly toying with the soft blue fuzz on his chest as I grin at him. He blushes and intertwines his fingers with mine. I giggle as I realise that he's embarrassed by the shade of his chest hair. It's so endearing and adorable.

"The most fun I've ever had," I rest my head on his heart and wrap my arm around his warm chest. The strong rhythm of his heartbeat is the most comforting sound I've ever heard. "Let's do it again." I look up at him, unable to stop grinning.

"I need ten minutes to recover." Arkarian chuckles as I straddle him and kiss him. He groans as I nibble gently on his earlobe. "Actually, make that five."

I lean my forehead against his and look into the amethyst pools of his eyes. His hands grip my hips firmly and I feel as if nothing could ever make him let me go.

I don't ever want him to let me go.

"Will you tell me more about Rosalee?" I whisper against his lips.

Arkarian's eyes grow serious and he looks at me with a frown between his brows.

"I mean," I say quickly, "I want to know everything about you. I want to know how you spent the years before you met me. And she's a part of you, isn't she?"

Slowly, Arkarian nods and draws me closer. I feel his breath fan across my skin.

"You have to remember that it was four hundred years ago, and I've never loved anyone the way I love you." I smile at his words and I know he's speaking truthfully. "She's the only other girl I've ever been with. I was nearing the end of my studies with Lorian when we met. She had blonde hair like you and braided it everyday like you do." I raise my eyebrows in surprise at him and he continues, "She sat in front of me in our Greek literature class and one day I dipped her braid into my inkwell and wrote on my parchment with it."

I gasp in shock and sit up on Arkarian's lap. "It was the only time I ever got the cane." He grins sheepishly

"And she still gave you a chance? I don't believe it."

"Well, she took some convincing." Arkarian smiles beautifully. "But eventually I convinced her to take my act of mischief as a compliment and we were together for around eleven years."

"And you lived here, in the valley?"

Arkarian nods, deep in thought.

"I asked her to marry me twice and she turned me down both times. The second time she was pregnant with my child."

"What happened?" I think back to earlier, when Arkarian assured me he had no wife or children.

"She sought out a herbalist to abort the baby and left not long after. She married another man a few months later and went on to have two children with him."

"I'm so sorry, that must have hurt."

"It did at the time. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't marry me after eleven years together but she would say yes to someone she'd only known for a few months." Arkarian's hand rests on the small of my back, warm and firm against my skin. "But she spent the rest of her life with him and I believe he made her happier than I ever could. And now I'm glad she turned me down because I'd much rather marry you one day."

His words make me melt inside and I crumble into a heap in his arms, also thankful that Rosalee chose to leave all those years ago so Arkarian can be mine today.


End file.
